The Werewolf (Ginger Snaps 2)
The Werewolf is a werewolf who relentlessly stalks Brigitte Fitzgerald. He is the secondary antagonist of Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed. His goal is to mate with Brigitte, and he will kill anyone who gets in the way. His human self is never seen, but he is speculated to be Jason, but the guionist said it wasn't him. So is possible that Sam is not dead and will be him. History Stalking Brigitte Brigitte senses the presence of the male werewolf that has been stalking her, whose identity is unknown. She hastily packs and opens the door to find Jeremy with her library books. However, the additional dose has pushed her into toxic shock. Jeremy gets her in his car and is about to drive her to a hospital when the driver side window is smashed, and the werewolf drags him from the car. Brigitte stumbles down the street and collapses in the snow. She is sent to rehab. By now, it is apparent the werewolf has found her again. After Ghost's dog is found dead and mutilated, Brigitte asks her where the corpse was found, and is told that it was found in the disused crematorium section of the hospital. Upon learning this, Brigitte says she must get out. Ghost offers to show her an escape route, but insists she be taken with Brigitte. Finding Brigitte Brigitte escapes to the disused crematorium, in the basement, by crawling through air vents following Ghost's trail marks. There, Brigitte meets Beth-Ann who is high on drugs that she just received in exchange for sex with Tyler. Beth-Ann is killed and dragged away by the werewolf. Shortly after, Ghost arrives and says the escape route is where Beth-Ann was dragged away to. Brigitte and Ghost proceed, but are separated as the werewolf attacks. Clashing with the beast, Brigitte's leg is broken by the werewolf, but her transformation is so advanced, she heals immediately, and makes her escape after burning the beast in the crematorium. Brigitte locks Tyler outside, and he is killed by the werewolf. Alice arrives, and is attacked by Ghost, wielding Barbara's hunting rifle. Brigitte figures out that Barbara didn't smoke, she aggressively keeps Ghost against a wall and argues with her, realizing it is likely Tyler didn't abuse Ghost and that Barbara was burnt by Ghost, but is stopped by Alice holding the rifle point-blank to the base of her skull. Alice begins to take Ghost, but is advised not to go outside. The werewolf then howls and breaks a nearby window, and Alice takes Ghost to the attic with her to seek refuge from Brigitte and the werewolf. Brigitte's transformation is almost complete, when the werewolf enters the house. Death She lures him into a room, and, when Ghost distracts the werewolf by dropping a heavy curling stone, Brigitte stabs him. The werewolf bites her on the arm. They struggle and after she repeatedly bashed its head with a curling stone, they fall into the basement, and the werewolf is killed on a set of mattress springs holding a wide variety of sharp objects. Gallery ''Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed'' werewolfwindow.jpg Male werewolf Ginger 2.jpg Werewolf Ginger2.jpg Category:Werewolves Category:Ginger Snaps